The Danger Love Brings
by SoularFlare
Summary: EDITING ALL CHAPTERS! Yusuke gets a new mission from Koenmasama, Keiko gets kidnapped... WARNING! If you're going to read it anyway, there WILL be a lemon chapter!
1. Prologue

Disclaimers: Yu-Yu Hakusho is the property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Shueisha "Jump Comics", and some other people. I don't own it (though I wish I did)! ^_- This is a romance fic between Yusuke and Keiko. Sweet and fluffy. There's a bit of a lemon-y suprise later on, but I won't tell you where it is 'till you get there. ^_^  
  
Quick Info: In this story I made Yusuke 17, Keiko 17, and Kuwabara 17 instead of 14 like they are in the Animé. It's like Rugrats All Growed Up ain't it?! *Giggles* ^_^ And I made Keiko a little dirty, if nobody minds. She can't stay good forever, especially now that she's older. ^_~ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------- PROLOGUE  
  
"Shotgun!!" Urameshi Yusuke shouted. His Spirit Energy was draining quickly, as was his blood. Several cuts bled on his face, chest, and arms, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out. 'I've gotta make it!! Keiko-chan is waiting for me!!' he told himself, thinking of his girlfriend Keiko. Filled with new determination, he rushed at the demon he was fighting. It laughed throatily. "Do as you may Detective, but your Energy is almost gone. You don't stand a chance!!" "I don't remember telling you to speak!!" Yusuke snapped. He leaped at the thing and with a single motion, he pointed at it and cried, "SPIRIT GUN!!" Unable to dodge the bullet at such close range, the demon gasped and fell to the ground, dead. Breathing heavily, Yusuke stumbled away from the scene, leaving the dead creature for Koenma's team to take care of.  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Poooh!" Yukimura Keiko looked up from her homework. "What is it Pooh?" He flew over to her and landed on her books. "Poooh!!" She giggled and scratched his head. "Your such a cutie. Much like your tough-guy other half. Where is he anyway?" "Poooh..." The little Spirit Beast's eyes suddenly dimmed. "What is it Pooh? Is something wrong with Yusuke?!" Keiko picked him up. He squirmed and tried to escape from her grasp. "Poooh!!" he cried. He crawled out of her arms and flew towards the open window. "Pooh come back!!" She ran to the window and watched the bird-like animal flutter away into the night. Glancing at her bedroom door, which was closed, Keiko sighed and stepped out of her window quietly, as to avoid her parents noticing, and climbed down the tree that stood in front of her room. She'd done this many times before in order to see Yusuke, so she managed to leap from the tree's large branches almost expertly. She ran following the purple creature as he flew through the sky. After about five minutes of tailing him, she saw Yusuke limping down the street. "Yusuke...!!" she cried running to him. He collapsed in her arms and she lowered him to the ground, supporting his head and shoulders in her lap. "Keiko..." he rasped. "Yusuke-koiishi what happened?" she asked, tenderly wiping the blood and sweat of his face with her sleeve. "Just...a typical...day at the office." he said grinning though he was in pain. "Poooh!" The Spirit Beast down into Yusuke's lap. "Hey little guy. Takin care of my girl?" "Poooh!" he chimed happily. Keiko laughed. "Come on let's get you cleaned up." She helped him stand and he wrapped his arm around her as she walked him to her house. She got him up the tree and into her room without much incident. She sat him on the bed, got a first aid kit from her bathroom, and lovingly doctored his wounds. She cleaned up the cuts on his face and arms, then removed his shirt and began bandaging his chest. He winced in pain as she dabbed medicine on a perticularly deep gash on his abdomen. "Gomen..." she said, blowing on it gently to try to stop the stinging. "Daijobu Kirei-ko. Hontou. It stings a little, but I'll live. How'd you know where I was anyway?" "Pooh started going nuts and flew out the window. I jumped out and followed him." "You jumped? From the tree? Keiko, that tree is too far from the ground!! You could've gotten hurt!!" "I'm fine." she soothed him. "See? Not a scratch on me." "But still what if you'd fallen and broke something!" "But I didn't. I'm in perfect condition, which I really can't say for you." "I'm fine now that you've patched me up." he grinned slyly. "Oh really?" she giggled as he pulled her on his lap, her legs wrapped around his back. "Yeah." he growled in her ear. She purred and accepted his reaching lips. Passion erupted and stirred in her heart, and she could tell it was the same for him. He broke the kiss off gently and she leaned against his chest. He sighed in content and lay her down, wrapping an arm around her waist protectively. She faced him and he stroked her hair tenderly. "Aishiteru." he said softly. "Aishiteru..." she whispered, feeling comforted and loved. He kissed her forehead and they settled into a deep slumber. 


	2. A New Mission

Standard Disclaimers Apply. (I only say that cuz I get sick of writting the same thing chapter after chapter!) ^_^;; Well was the first chapter good or what? Some one please tell me!!!!! _; R&R PLZ!!!! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------- CHAPTER 2  
  
Keiko woke up early the next morning, Yusuke still at her side. She kissed him on the nose and slipped out of the bed to begin getting ready for school. After a quick and silent shower, she dressed and gently shook him awake. "Yusuke-koiishi..." he didn't budge. "Yusuke! You have to get up!" "No..." he murmured, hiding the grin on his face. "You have to come down!!" He pulled her down to him. "Ohayo Keiko." "So you were awake the whole time?" she asked him smiling. "Since you woke up and got out of bed." "Ohh...sneaky boy." "Is that a problem?" he asked her, a lazy smile crossing his lips. She wrinkled her nose and kissed him. "Come on now up." she ordered, tugging on his arm, pulling him out of bed. "Ok, ok. You win." "Don't I always?" she wore a sultury grin. "...not all the time." he reminded her. "That one time was just luck." "Oh really? Care to place a bet on that?" "Yes, cause I know I'm right." "Ohh you just wait..." "Is that a threat?" she asked playfully. "More like a promise, anata-baka." "Hmmm we'll see about that." she kissed him again and opened the window so he could get out. "I'll see you in a while ok." he told her. "Ok. Try not to be late!!" "Yeah, yeah." he said leaning over the window for one last kiss. She complied and he climbed down the tree and began walking down the road. She shook her head and smiled as she watched her love meander away. She grabbed her bag and hurried down the stairs.  
  
Keiko made it to school just before the bell, and she was suprised to see Yusuke already there. "Now," he began. "Who was it that said 'don't be late'?" "Watch it mister." she said punching him in the arm playfully. "Hey!!" he whined, pretending to be in pain. "Hey Urameshi, hi Keiko." "Hey Kuwabara what's up?" "Aww nothin just wishin school would be over already." "Tell me about it." Yusuke said. "I was peacefully sleeping before someone woke me up." he stared at Keiko. "Well you can't sleep all day y'know. And remember you promised me you'd come to school more than once a week." "Yeah, yeah." "Aww....Aren't they just the cutest?" "Botan!" "Hello minna." She turned serious. "Yusuke, Kuwabara, I need to talk to you both." "What is it?" "Please come with me." They followed her curiously out the door.  
  
"...so what your saying is we need to go fight these guys?" Kuwabara asked. "Yes. They're very powerful demons; they belong to one of the highest class of demons in the underworld. Hiei and Kurama are also on this case with you, but Koenma is afraid that even that won't be of much help. Can you handle this?" "Of course! Since when did you ever doubt us Botan?" Yusuke asked. "I don't doubt you Yusuke, I'm just afraid for you both. Keiko-chan and Yukina-chan would never forgive me if you were to get killed." "Ahh we won't die." "Yeah have we ever died on the job?" Kuwabara asked. "Well no, but you never know!! Pomise me you'll be extra careful with this one?" she pleaded. "Of course! I can't leave Keiko here by herself-again; I need to stay alive." "Me too!!" Kuwabara said. "Yukina needs me!" "Or so you say." Yusuke muttered. "What was that Urameshi?!" "Whatever. Class is starting. Let's go doofus." he said, pulling Kuwabara's arm.  
  
"So what'd Botan want?" Keiko asked as they walked home after classes. He hesitated. 'Should I tell her? Botan said I could get killed...No. I promised her I'd be honest with her about this stuff...here goes...' "It's a new case she wants me, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama to work on." he said. 'I don't have to tell her everything...' "Do you have to go away again?" she asked, her eyes already shining with tears. 'NO!! Don't cry Koiishi!! Baka...don't do this! You know I can't stand to see you like this!' He paused. "Yusuke? You don't have to go away, do you?!" he hung his head to hide his eyes. "...yeah." "But...I thought...Will you be away long?" "...I don't really know. Koenma wants us to fight a bunch of demons who've been killing off humans for sport. I don't know when I'll be back. Botan was pretty upset...she said it was dangerous, which all my cases are, but-" "C- could you get killed?" Keiko asked, her voice shaking as she held back tears. He nodded slightly. The tears spilled over and she fell to her knees on the sidewalk. "Keiko..." He knelt in front of her and gathered her in his arms. "Please don't cry. It's what I have to do. I won't die, ok?" "You don't know that!!" Keiko exclaimed, pounding his chest with her fists. "I do. I know I have to come back to you. I promise I'll come back. Please don't cry." he rocked her for a few moments and sat her on a bench. She sobbed into his shoulder and he stroked her hair, trying to calm her down some, so he could speak some sensible words to her, try to get her to understand. "Yusuke..." Keiko's tears soaked his shirt and for a change, he didn't care. This was the woman he loved, and he had made her cry. What kind of boyfriend was he? "Shh. I'll be back. Don't you believe in me?" She nodded. "I do, but what if you die again? I'll never see you again!!" "We'll see each other, in the flesh too. Keiko, your the thing that keeps me going. Not being able to see you hurts more than anything. You have to believe that I'll be back, alive and everything." She looked up at him with wet eyes, and he took his thumbs and caressed her cheek, gently wiping the tears away. "Aishiteru, Keiko. I'm coming back. Believe me?" "Yes. Yes Yusuke. I'll wait. I'll wait for as long as it takes. Please come back. Come home to me ok?" He stared at her lovingly and nodded, sending Keiko back into his arms, sobbing harder than ever.  
  
On a lamp post high above them sat a impish looking demon. "So this is the Spirit Detective." it laughed. "Not much to 'im if you ask me." "Quiet Yutaka." a harsh female voice sounded. Then, a woman, tall with long purple hair and garnet eyes appeared on a high wall next to him. "Aww Akemi lighten up. Look at him!! He's puny!!" "We're not here to check out how muscular he is." Akemi scolded. "We're here to check out his Spirit Energy, which is all but puny." "Ahhh we can beat him. He ain't so tough." Yutaka said complacently. "Then tell me how he was able to defeat Ryoko just last night?" Akemi asked fiercely. "Ryoko was young and stupid." Yutaka said "He's no match for us." "Let's just hope your right." Akemi said. "I know I am. I've brewed up a master plan. I've been watching him since he killed Ryoko y'know." "Oh really?" Akemi raised a brow, her eyes sparkling with interest. "Oh yes. See that pretty young thing with him?" he asked, pointing at Keiko. "I do. Is she something important to him?" "She's the most important thing in his life." "Your planning to take her away from him?" Akemi asked. "Yes. He'll be forced to come to us then. Brilliant isn't it?" he laughed, sounding like a hyena trapped in quicksand. "Yes. Yes that is brilliant. Come, let's tell Yami-sama." They grinned evilly and vanished. 


	3. Passion in the Face of Danger

Standard Disclaimers Apply. So what'd you think of the last chapter? Good? Bad? Let me know, 'k? Anyway I think I'll make this one my Lemon Chapter. If you aren't into that kinda thing I'm gonna write a Chapter that's the same, but no Lemon. (It's so hard trying to please everybody at once!!_;;) Well read and let me know what you think!!! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------- CHAPTER 3  
  
Yusuke took Keiko home, spent time with her, then went to see Kuwabara. "So man what's the deal?" Yusuke asked. "I don't know. Hiei and Kurama came buy and handed me this, and left saying they'd be back later." Kuwabara replied, holding up a tape that Koenma, no doubt, had put together. "Do they already know what's going on?" "Yeah, but they wouldn't tell me. They seemed kinda grim, especially Hiei. He's probably worried about Yukina. He shouldn't worry. She can take of herself." "Yeah." Yusuke said. He put the tape in the VCR and they watched as Koenma went through his cheesy introduction, which he put in every video. "They demons your going up against have a large network spread throughout the demon world." Koenma said. "We've kept tabs on them, but they've managed to evade capture since forever. They're ruthless and brutal, and tend to go after their enemie's most important possesion. Be careful. Hiei and Kurama will be there to aid you, but do try to stay alive." The screen blanked and the video popped back out. "Well then. All we have to do is wait for Kurama and Hiei and we'll be on our way." "Hai. I guess so." Yusuke muttered, thinking of what Koenma had said. '...and tend to go after their enemie's most important possesion...' The door opened and Shizuru stuck her head in. "Hey baby brother, Hiei and Kurama are back." she opened the door and let them in. "Hey guys." Yusuke said. "Hello Yusuke." Kurama said, his normal smile in place. "You've watched the video then?" Hiei asked, getting straight to the point. "Yeah." Kuwabara said. "You guys ready to get outta here?" "I don't know..." Yusuke said. "Something Koenma said's been bothering me. What's he mean when he say's 'the enemie's most important possesion'?" "He means the thing that means most to their opponent baka." Hiei said. "I know that, but just items right? People don't count?" Kurama hung his head. "Iie. People are included. Though some cling to material things, more often than not, it's a person they go after." "So that means...They don't know about us yet do they?!" Hiei and Kurama looked away. "Guys! They don't know anything about us yet ne?!" He was frantic. "We're not all that sure..." Kurama said feebly. "There's no point in hiding it Kurama." Hiei said. "You've fought and killed one of their men and so have I. It's most likely they do know about us, and know what means most to us. Better keep Keiko in your sights at all times Yusuke. It's most likely they'll go after her." Yusuke nodded. "I'll be watching Yukina. Kurama is watching his mother, ne?" Kurama nodded. "Wait! Yukina? They're gonna go after Yukina?!" Kuwabara grabbed Hiei by the collar and shook him. "Calm down you fool." Hiei snarled. "I didn't say that for sure. I'm just going to watch her." he pushed Kuwabara off him. "If they're gonna go after Keiko, I'm not going. I need to stay and watch her." Yusuke said. "Urameshi-" Kuwabara began, but Yusuke cut him off. "No. I need to stay with her. "Yusuke, please listen." Kurama said gently. "No one feels right leaving their loved one behind, but it has to be done. We need to get rid of these demons so they don't tear anybody else's family apart. Do you understand?" "Hai I understand, demo...What if she get's killed while I'm out chasing some bad guys around?!" "They won't kill her unless they have to." Hiei said. "They may be demons, but they don't kill without reason. It's part of their Code." Yusuke couldn't find anything to argue that and sighed in defeat. "Fine I'll go, but we're not leaving till Friday, got it?" Kurama nodded. "That gives us two days to prepare. I'll contact Botan and tell her." he stood and left the room. "I'll see you in two days then." was all Hiei said and he too exited the room. "I'm gonna go see Keiko. They could've already gotten to her. Kuwabara, keep an eye out will ya?" "Yeah sure." Kuwabara replied taken aback. Yusuke rushed out the door.  
  
"Keiko!" Yusuke pounded on her door loudly. The door opened. "Yusuke what is it?" she asked, staring at him worriedly. Twilight had begun to fall casting shadows on her face. "I-I need to talk to you about something. Look can I come in?" "Yeah sure. Is everything ok?" He followed her into the living room and stood, turning to face her. "No...I don't know. Please can we talk?" "Of course. Mom and Dad went to visit my grandparents for the rest of the week. They won't be back till Monday. What's wrong?" "The case I'm working on, I found out more about it from Koenma. He...he said that these demons go after their enemie's most important possesion, and I'm afraid they may come after you." Keiko stared at him in disbelief. "M-me?!" she whispered hoarsly. He nodded. "I want to stay behind, but I can't. Kurama said some things I couldn't argue with, so I still have to go. You'll take care of yourself while I'm gone?" She nodded. "Really Keiko. Don't go anywhere alone. Take Shizuru with you. She's tough. Please promise me?" "I promise." she said. He held her as she started sobbing. "Keiko..." Her eyes rose to meet his, and he kissed her deeply. He moved away from her lips and kissed her eyes, licking the tears from her cheeks. She sniffed and smiled at his tender ministrations. He continued to lavish her with his kisses, claiming her lips once more. Her fingers tangled in his hair, causing it to fall from its usual style. They broke off the kiss, their breathing ragid and harsh. He stared into her soulful brown eyes, into her very heart, yearning to have her. He had to have her. "Keiko..." She sensed his desire and nodded. "Yes." He picked her up from under her knees and carried her to her room. He lay her on the bed and tasted her. Their tongues clashed in a passionate battle, and he tugged at the bow that held her hair in place, freeing her brown tresses. He ran a hand up her leg and her neck arched, allowing him to brush soft kisses on the hollow of her throat. He undid the yellow scarf that was tied under her uniform collar and began unbuttoning her blouse slowly. He worked the buttons as not to rush her, but show her he was willing to wait. She whispered his name on his lips urging him to go on. He complied. When he was finished, she shrugged the blouse of her shoulders, and he showered her collar bone with a trail of kisses. His lips traveled back up and found hers again. She moved against him, wrapping her legs around him, and pulled his shirt up over his head. She turned him over to where she was on top, and began to place loving kisses on the scars that marked his chest, all while carefully avoiding his wounds from the previous night. Yusuke was surprised; Keiko had never liked the fact that he had to fight demons and evil monsters but she'd never said a word. She took care off him, and comforted him when things weren't all good. This new show of her affection awed him, and even though he was sure it wasn't possible, he loved her even more in that moment. Attempting to regain dominance, Yusuke removed her blouse, which was hanging off her elbows, and turned her over. He undid the hooks of her bra and it slid off her shoulders as well. His kisses marked her throat and shoulders and he traveled downward, his lips and tongue wandering around and exploring the valley of her breasts. She moaned and he continued on, down her stomach and back up again. His finger slid under the elastic part of her skirt, and he tugged on it gently, wordlessly asking her if it was what she wanted. Her eyes spoke to him, telling him it was. He slid the skirt off her hips, feeling her curves as his hand moved down her leg. She kicked the skirt off and rolled him over on his back again. She drank him, dropping sensuous kisses on his lips. Then with a roguish grin, she used her teeth to undo his pants and he shrugged out of them. Still in control, Keiko ran her fingers through his dark hair and kissed him fiercely. He matched her ferocity and suprised her by taking control again. This time, he used his hands to hold her arms down, silently telling her he was to remain dominant. She thought about disobeying him, but she just couldn't bring herself to do so as he looked at her with pleading eyes: 'Let me take care of you for once'. "Yusuke..." she whispered. "What do you need Keiko? I'll stop now. I can-" "No no." she told him. "It's not that. It's just, you do take care of me. You look at me like you've never done anything for me, and you have." "What have I done for you that's so great?" he asked her. "Nothing. I-" "Shush" She placed a finger on his lips to silence him. "You have done something for me." "Oh yeah? What?" "You came back to life." she whispered. He looked at her shocked, but his gaze turned loving and he kissed her passionately. The kisses became repetitive and more rough as he took a stretch of her panties and rubbed them between his fingers playfully. "Yusuke don't tease..." she moaned and he just had to give in. He hooked his index finger inside the fabric and pulled them off her body as well. He rid himself of the rest of his clothing quickly. "Keiko are you sure?" he asked almost worriedly. "Yes." she said. "Please-" With that, he entered her, and she cried out in pain at first, but it went away just as quickly as it came. He continued and she moaned. He whispered loving words in her ear, and nuzzled her throat with his nose. His hands were still locked on her arms, but she broke free of her restraints and clawed his back with her fingernails. His groans encuraged her and she wrapped her legs around him, causing him to sink deeper inside of her. They both cried out, they're breathing harsh and ragid. She called his name, rapture and passion filling and engulfing her. Finally one, they continued to make love throughout the rest of the night. 


	4. Taken

Well then...*Fans collar of her shirt* Is it warm in here or is it just me?! It was their "First Time". I hope I did a good job with that part. -_- , Like I said if you don't wanna read lemon, I will be putting a non-lemon version of that Chapter. Actually I'm thinking of taking the lemon out cuz I'm not that good with that sort of thing. Well Read and get me the 4-1-1. Thanx!! Standard Disclaimers Apply ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------- CHAPTER 4  
  
Dawn peaked through the curtains the next morning as they lay under the covers, legs intertwined, his arm around her waist. His nose was burried in her hair and she ran her hand up and down his arm softly. "Ohayo Koiishi." he murmured. She stretched luxuriously and turned her head to face him. Her face was so pale. "Daijobu ka?" he asked her. "Hai. I'm just tired that's all." she smiled at his concern. He wasn't that deterred. "Are you sure?" "Yes." she said assuringly. "You shouldn't worry so much." He grinned sheepishly and planted a kiss on her forehead. She caressed his leg with her toes playfully and nuzzled his neck, purring. "Neko-chan still wants to play I see." he said devilishly. "Maybe." she giggled. "What time is it?" he asked her. She glanced at the alarm clock on her dresser. "6:00." "And what time do we have to be at school?" "8:00, like always." "Good." he yawned. "I'm tired. You really wore me out." "It was more you than me Mr. I'm To Stay Dominate," she said. "Well I wouldn't be so tired if you hadn't tried to take control in the first place." "Like your complaining?" "Iie, demo I was worried I was going to lose again." "Ohh you, you demon-spawn!" "Only for you, Koiishi." he said kissing her on the nose. "Your a suck-up you know that?" "Who me?" he said innocently. She giggled and snuggled closer to him.  
  
Just outside the window sat Akemi and Yutaka. "You plan seems so flawless Yutaka-san." Akemi said. "Yami-sama gave us the go-ahead so quickly. I thought he'd say no, but he didn't. This must be a successful mission. We can't aford to fail. Grab the girl and go. Don't waste time fighting him. Save that for later, got it?" "Of course!! This was my plan after all." "Yes of course. So sorry." she said, all but contrite. "Your just upset that after this, I'll be a higher rank than you is that it?" "Well it's not fair!" she said sullenly. "I've been around longer than you and you get all the recognition!" "Well your basically Yami-sama's right-hand girl. Isn't that enough?" "I suppose. Anyway let's get on with it so we can get out of here." "Indeed."  
  
The window crashed open, sending Keiko shrieking and jumping into Yusuke's arms. Yusuke glared at the figures outside the window. One was a short thing with pointed ears and a snubbed nose. The other was a tall girl with long hair and sharp eyes. "Hello Detective." the girl said cheerfully. "We're here for-" "My most important possession, right?" "Ohohohoho!! You've done your homework!!" "To coin a phrase, 'Yeah, well.'" Yusuke said icily, placing an arm around Keiko's quivering shoulders. "Your not getting her, so you might as well leave." His defenses rose as she laughed. "Oh my dear, we're not leaving until we've claimed our prize. You see, our Leader just won't allow a failure. You understand I'm sure." "Yeah I do, but he's gonna be disappointed, I can tell you. This is your last chance to get out. Then I stop being nice." "Ok we'll leave," the imp said pleasently. "But we're taking your precious girl with us!!" he snapped his fingers and Keiko was whisked into the air in a giant red bubble. "KEIKO!!" he shouted. "Yusuke!!" he heard her muffled screams. He lept at them, but the girl pointed at him and he froze, falling to the floor paralyzed. "YUSUKE!!!" she shrieked in fear. The woman's eyes flashed and he doubled over in pain. Laughing, the two demon's vanished, taking Keiko with them. The girl's spell lifted, Yusuke screamed his lover's name. "BRING HER BACK!! KEIKO!!!" 


	5. Feelings

Hey all!!!! Yeah it happened. It always does. Some one always has to get kidnapped. And it's always the girl. Repeat much? ^_~ -------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- CHAPTER 5  
  
Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara stopped what they were doing as the Energy blasted them. 'Matte.this is Urameshi's Energy!!' Kuwabara thought. 'Something must've happened!!' He rushed out of his house towards the source of the Energy.  
  
"It's Yusuke." Kurama said. Hiei nodded. "Do you think.?" "That they got to Keiko?" Hiei finished. "Hai. We should hurry." Kurama dashed out of the room, Hiei at his heels.  
  
Koenma and Ogre watched as Yusuke's Energy and anger continue to rise as he screamed Keiko's name. A blue aura surrounded him, glowing brighter and more luminous with each passing second. Guarding their eyes from the light, they watched Yusuke shout curses and utterly lose control of himself. "If this keeps up he'll blow the whole block to pieces!!" Koenma said frantically. Botan entered the room. "Koenma-sama-" she began. "Yusuke-" "I know, I know!" he cut her off. "Go calm him down now!!" she nodded and disappeared.  
  
"KEIKO!!" Rage burst inside Yusuke's body, blocking out everything in his peripheral vision. He didn't even hear Botan call his name the first time. "Yusuke!!" she touched his shoulder. He started, and his fist flew out and connected with her jaw. He stared in horror as she fell on her rear, clutching her face. His anger ebbed, immediately replaced by fear and shock. He rushed over to her. "Oh Kami-sama Botan. Gomen-I didn't mean to-I thought you were- " "Yutaka. I already know." she stood on unsteady legs. "Koenma- sama sent me to calm you down. Had you kept going, you would've demolishe the entire block with your Energy." she sank into the chair at Keiko's desk. "I'm sorry. Is Koenma angry?" "No just frantic. You put the Reikai in a tizzy let me tell you. We were aware your reaction would be this way, but we had no idea your Energy would explode the way it did." "Guess I'm to powerful for my own good." he grinned but it faded fast. "It would seem so. The Youkai you encountered moments ago are known as Yutaka and Akemi. Their Okashira, whom we have no information on, keeps them to do most of his dirty work. The Demon you killed last night was Ryoko. He was also part of this league of Demons. Though he was only an underling, he was powerful. No match for you of course, but still quite strong. Their Okashira is well-versed in various Magicks, as are many of his servants." "I get that. The chick paralyzed me with a flick of her wrist. How can I fight against someone with that kind of power?" he stared at his hands in disgust. "My puny Rei Gen won't stand a chance against their Magick. How am I gonna get her back with just these?" "That's why we're here Yusuke." Kurama's soft voice broke in; Botan's face lit up as she heard the gentle sound of Kurama's words. He, Hiei, and Kuwbara stood in the doorway. "Yeah!!" Kuwabara said. "We wouldn't let you have all the fun anyway!!" "The big fool is right." Hiei grinned. "I'd kill you if you thought you could exclude us." "Oi! What'd you call me?!" Kuwabara stared at the spikey-haired demon. "I called you a fool. Is your hearing as non-existant as your brain?" "Watch it punk!" Kuwabara threatened. "Or I'll pound your face into the ground!!" "Try me you dumb oaf." The two continued to bicker. Kurama smiled at Yusuke. "It's true your power alone is not enough." he said. "But the four of us...there is nothing we cannot defeat. We're a team Yusuke. We're in it to the end." "Thanks Kurama. Think we should get goin'?" "My sentiments exactly." he raised his voice to capture the attention of their squabbling friends. "Alright children play nice. It's time we got moving." "He's the child." Hiei sneered. "Baka ningen, their stupid pride, their fucken emotions." he muttered under his breath. "Hey!! I ain't no kid!! He's the one whose chibi!!" "Shut up baka." They stuck their tongues out at each other. "If you kids don't stop fighting, we're gonna leave without you and you'll miss all the fun." Yusuke grinned at Kurama. Pouting, Kuwabara and Hiei looked at Yusuke, then they all looked at Botan. "Well Botan take us there already!!" Yusuke said. Botan didn't hear; she was busy staring at Kurama, who caught her eye and smiled. "Botan!" "OH! Gomen. Ano, perhaps you should finish dressing first?" she suggested. He glanced down at his boxers. "Oh..." he said, flushing crimson. Everyone present except Yusuke howled with laughter. "Hey! It's not funny!!" They laughed harder; Kurama was trying to be polite and not laugh, but he failed, and he was overcome with giggles. Botan fell out of her chair, screaming with laughter; Their recent bout forgotten, Kuwabara and Hiei we're clinging to each other, writhing with mirth. "Come on you guys! It's not funny!! GUYS!!"  
  
***  
  
Keiko lay unconcious and naked on the cold, hard cement floor. There were bruises and scratches all over her body from when they beat her because she wouldn't stop struggling. She vaguely registered someone nudging her with their toes. She stirred, her eyes fluttering. "Get up girl." a harsh female voice rang in her ears. Keiko opened her eyes to see a tall woman with pointed ears, long hair, and piercing ruby eyes. The woman-Keiko thought she heard someone call her Akemi-dropped clothes in front of her. "Put these on. They should've handed you these from the beginning, hentai bakas (A/n-Is that right plural-wise? HELP!!@_@). Keiko remebered hearing a short, venomous conversation between Akemi and Yutaka.  
  
***  
  
"Such a kirei thing." Yutaka stood admiring her nude body. "Can I have her?" "NO!!" Akemi growled fiercely. "Okashira gave specific orders that she not be touched. Understand?" her eyes flashed dangerously. Yutaka was not intimidated. "Aw come on Akemi!! She's no longer a virgin! The Detective's already had his way with her!!" he whined. "But she is still pure. If you rape her, she will no longer be. Yami-sama needs her purity and innocence to draw the power and Energy of Urameshi so he can overcome Koenma and his father Enma-sama and get us access to the Ningenkai." Yutaka muttered something under his breath. "Nanda Yutaka?!" Akemi's eyes grew stormy. "I called you a bitch. I didn't think you'd hear me though." "Oh I heard you, you disrespectful, sexist kisama." "SEXIST?!" Yutaka exclaimed angirily. "How is that?!" "You only value women for our prowess in bed. You care nothing for us, and have no respect for us because you think men are better." "I do to respect women!! I respect you!!" "You respect my rank." Akemi spat. "That and nothing more. You know it and I know it." she closd her eyes. "Get out of my sight." she growled, Magick glowing at her fingertips. Cowering, Yutaka scapered away.  
  
***  
  
"Arigatou." Keiko's voice startled Akemi from her thoughts as she too, remembered the encounter. "Nani?" "Arigatou. For stopping him from...getting to me. You didn't have to but I'm glad you did." Akemi's sharp eyes softened. "Men like that make me sick." she said simply. "Prisoner or no prisoner, you need not be treated with such cruelty and disrespect. Hontou, I can't say how much more of this I can take." she spread her hands out, gesturing around her. "This. All of this, it was once just a simple operation to get us access to the Ningenkai. But now...everyone has grown power-hungry and they've all forgotten the original purpose. It just isn't right, the way their acting. It isn't honorable. You weren't even part of the picture in the beginning, neither was your Detective, but once Yami-sama learned of his existance, he couldn't resist. Typical male. He figured with your lover's power, he could overthrow Koenma and Enma-sama. That's when you came in. You are Urameshi's most important possession, and that makes you a liability and a target." Keiko hung her head, knowing what Akemi said was true. Kami-sama, how true was that, that she got kidnapped all the time, just so some Demon-ruler wanna-be could lure in Yusuke and kill him. True they always failed, but it was so repetitive and annoying, and Keiko really felt more like a burden than his girlfriend. "You need not be ashamed." Akemi's gentle words surprised her, and she stared at the lovely female Youkai. "...why not? Why not be ashamed? I'm nothing but a burden to him. He constantly has to rescue me and he continually has to look out for me, why shouldn't I be ashamed?" tears threatened to burst from the dam behind her eyes. "Because he loves you. Did you not feel that blast of Energy he let off after we took you? Almost levelled your whole neighborhood I think you should know." Keiko stared at her, utterly surprised. "For...me?" Akemi laughed. "You hontou are blind aren't you? That boy would give his life for you in a heartbeat. Already has, ne?" Keio nodded, her mind wandering back to the many times her beloved Yusuke had almost died-again-to save her; Hiei's abduction, the four Saint Beasts' attack with the Makai Insects...so many times had he risked his life just to save hers. She thought herself so unworthy of him, even more so now. The dam burst and her uncontrolled sobs began to echo throughout the room. Akemi stood by, uncomfortable and unsure of what to say or do; She wasn't used to such raw display of emotion. Still slightly unsure of wht action to take, she sat beside the weeping Keiko, and let her sob into her lap, gently rocking her till her cries ceased. 


	6. A New Love Springs From Danger

An EnEmY wHo DoEsN't ReAlLy WaNt To Be ThE EnEmY? HmM...tHiS sOuNdS pRoMiSiNg. ^_^ Ok I kNoW I pRoMiSeD a KuAmA/BoTaN bIt, So ThIs ChApPiEs 4 AlL u K/B FaNs. (HaPpY nOw StEpH-cHaN?! LoL ^_~) WeLl HeReYa Go!!  
  
/.../-Used when Yami-sama talks later on. ^_^ -Telepathy between characters '...'-thoughts "..."-conversation (obviously) ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------- CHAPTER 6  
  
Yusuke left to get a new change of clothes, Hiei went to get Yukina so Shizuru could watch her, and Kuwabara went along with him, leaving Kurama and Botan together. Alone. (A/n-I feel so devilish!) Silence reigned and the two shifted uncomfortably, unsure of what to say. "Botan..." "Kurama..." They looked at each other blushing. "You first," Kurama said, forever being the gentleman. "It's just...you'll be careful, won't you?" Kurama looked a little suprised, but his eyes softened. "Botan you need to stop worrying about us. It's unhealthy." "I don't mean all of you. Just you." she said her eyes downcast, cheeks flushed with crimson. "Botan..." She looked up at him, and was taken by surprise as he kissed her. (A/n-Yeah it happens. Kurama/Suiichi is kinda weird that way) After a moment of shock, Botan accepted the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer a bit forcefully, hungirily deepening the kiss. The inernal battle he was fighting ended as his Youkai persona took over. (A/n- *Pant pant* I LUV Yokou Kurama!!) Red hair was replaced by thick silver strands and Kistune ears popped out of his head. Botan stared in amazement as she saw the change take place. "K-Kurama..." she muttered, completely shocked. He looked away. "This," he said. "Is what happens when I think of you, or when I'm around you. Desire takes over, and I have to fight to keep control. I don't want to hurt you ever, because... because aishiteru." "Hontou...?" she threw her arms around him when he nodded. "I love you to. I never said anything," she looked away. "Because I didn't think that you felt the same." He grasped her chin and forced her large lavender eyes to meet his smoky golden ones. "I've always loved you Botan. Your caring, couragous, and strong." "Your stronger than me." she protested. "Physically yes, but your much sronger than me spiritually and mentally." She rested her head against his muscular chest and he combed her ponytail with his claws. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? I had no idea..." "I'm sorry for leading you on Botan-chan. Hontou. I'll make it up to you. I'll do whatever you want, ok?" "Ok. You have to come home ok? Promise me you'll come home." her eyes were pleading. "Ok. I'll come home. You'll be here waiting for me, ne?" "Hai. Where else would I be?" she grinned sadly. The Kitsune stared into her sad amthyst eyes and wondered to himself. 'Have I really lead her on this long? I will have to atone for my faults and show her...' He claimed her lips as his once more and molded her body against his. He traced her spine with his claws and she shivered. Botan was so happy to finally have him as her own. Since the first day she saw him she loved him, even though he ran with Gouki and the then-evil Hiei. He was so beautiful and kind, that her heart ached whenever she wasn't near him, and it pained her to not cry out and stop him as he left on a mission Koenma-sama sent them on. 'And now he's all mine...finally all mine....'  
  
Kurama sighed contentedly as he held Botan closer. He was estatic that she felt the same way. 'Now we can be together for eternity. I mean, neither of us will age. Well our human bodies will, but we're not really Ningen so we can live forever. I'm glad she's finally mine...all mine...' The kiss ended and she lay her head against his chest. He closed his eyes and lay his head on hers. His sensitive Kitsune ears picked up the tiniest of noises coming from Botan's lips. He opened his eyes to see a demon with a hand around her throat. "So," it said. "The infamous Yokou Kurama does have a weakness. How exciting." he giggled as her put pressure on his hold on Botan. "Let her go!!" Kurama snarled dangerously, his fangs bared. "Kur...ama..." Botan squirmed in the youkai's grasp. "Get....Yusuke...hurry..." she struggled for breath. "I'm not leaving untill he lets you go." "Well then I guess your not leaving are you?" the squatty little demon said. "Neither are you, tubby." a hard, but very welcome voice broke in. "Yus...uke!!" Botan struggled in vain to breathe. "Stay out of this Yusuke." Kurama snapped viciously. "Just worry about getting to Keiko. I'll handle this piece of trash." "Don't be so sure, Kurama. I assure you none of you will be leaving this room...alive." "In your dreams, Pig-Boy." Yusuke grinned, but there was no humor in his eyes. He pointed his index finger at the obease Youkai, but stopped as a voice entered his brain.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
/Yusuke.../ "What the...?" Yusuke loked around wildly. "Did you guys hear that too?" "Yeah..." Kuwabara blinked. "Where'd it come from?" /You won't find me. I'm not even nearby. I just wanted to show you something is all./ "How 'bout you show yourself, chicken!" Yusuke challenged. /Ahh...Detective, Detective, Detective. I'm not ready to fight you yet. I will kill you when the time comes, but I really just want to toy with you for awhile. Isn't this yours?/ Kurama and Hiei held off the demon holding Botan as Yusuke waited, his fist clenched. Suddenly, in front of them all, stood a man in a black cloak, the hood covering his face, holding Keiko. She was clothed, but that didn't last long. The man in black chuckled, and unsheathed a dagger. He dragged the tip of the blade across her cheek, causing a scratch to appear and blood to drip off her face and down her throat. He licked it away, moaning as her life entered him. /She's definetly a good choice, Detective, pure in the extreme, but I'm about to change that.../ He took the dagger and slid it down her throat, and tore her shirt all the way down, leaving her exposed. "Stop that!! Get your hands off of her!!" The man in black laughed. /Make me./ he said mockingly. Yusuke growled fiercely. "Yusuke!!" Kurama shouted suddenly. "What?!" "The demon, he's getting away!!" He looked away from the sight of Keiko to find the demon creeping away from the 4 Rekai Tenteis (A/n- Plural?! Help!!) "Oh no you don't!!" Yusuke snarled. He and Kurama tackled the demon, Kurama grabbing Botan and getting her out of the way as Yusuke began to pummel the fat demon. He held her close as they watched Yusuke beat the demon mercilessly. Blood and ichor sprayed from the youkai's chubby face, splashing on the walls. "I." Punch. "Told." Punch. "You." Punch. "That." Punch. "You." Punch. "Weren't." Punch. "LEAVING!!" he hit the demon harder. "Yusuke! Stop!!" Botan cried, burying her face in the crook of Kurama's shoulder. He responded by holding her possesivly tighter. "Yusuke, it's dead." Hiei said. Horrified, Yusuke stared at his blood covered fists. He stood, shaking his head in shame. "I...I didn't mean...no, no no!!" He closed his eyes, shaking with fear. Botan left Kurama's hold and placed a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "Yusuke." she said softly. "Yusuke look at me." He only shut his eyes tighter, turning away from her. "It was an accident Yusuke. Look at me...onegai." He slowly opened his eyes and stared at her. "I didn't mean to..." "Shhh. It wasn't your fault. You saved me from him. You did what you had to do, ne?" He nodded slowly. "But I lost control...I should've had more control...!!" /Bravo. Truely inspiring./ the demon appeared again, as he'd disappeared when the fight began. /Well Detective I must go, but you will see me again. Say bye-bye Keiko dear./ He made her wave goodbye, a perverse smile on his face. He vanished again. "Wait!! Get back here!! I still have to beat your face into the ground!! Come back chicken!! Your gonna pay for touching Keiko!! You'll wish you never messed with me and mine you hear me?!" "Yusuke." Kurama, in his human form once more, stopped his pridefull cries of vengence. His arm around Botan's shoulders, he looked at Yusuke. "Are we leaving or not?" Hiei snapped. He didn't want to have to listen to another one of Kurama's Ningen-Are-Not-Supposed-to-Blah-Blah-Blah lectures. "Jeez." Botan complained. "Rude much?" "Quiet onna." he growled. "Hiei..." Kurama gave him an icy glare, one Hiei read all to well as an "Stay Away from My Woman" glare. He smirked at Kurama, who frowned in response. Hiei laughed to himself. Kuwabara broke in. "Gaah!!" Hiei choked. Kurama laughed. "How were you able to listen?!" Hiei stared dumbstruck at the carrot-topped ningen. "I learned." he said smugly. Yusuke and Botan stared at them strangely. Yusuke asked him telepathically. Yusuke burst out with laughter. "NO WAY!! You got to be kidding me!!" Kuwabara snickered. Yusuke said. "What are you guys doing?!" Botan shouted angirily. "We have to rescue Keiko! Yusuke, you of all people should be out looking!!" The four boys shrunk away in fear of Botan's wrath. "Coming, coming. Lead the way Botan." "Hmph." Kurama's voice filled her head. "What do you mean? I'm coming to!" The boys halted to a stop. "Eto.....no your not." Yusuke said firmly. "You need to stay with Shizuru and Yukina." But-" "No buts Botan. You stay." Kurama gazed into her eyes pleadingly. "Fine I'll stay." she couldn't argue with Kurama when he was that way. 'Might as well just go with the flow.' she thought. Kurama's gentle voice filled her head again. she asked slyly. and with that, he stepped through the open portal and he was gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hate 2 bother u w/ my personal problems, but my friend was killed last week and I'm still in shock so don't flame me for not updating right away. Thank u for your support. Oh and Vindictive, because the people have been so supportive of it, THE LEMON STAYS!!! SilverShadowKitten 


	7. The Battles Begin

Well there you go!! I wrote u all a Kurama/Botan Fluff. HAPPY?! Lol. Anyway the next chappie is here!! Enjoy!!! Ja ne!! -SilverShadowKitten  
  
/.../-Used when Yami-sama talks. -Telepathy between characters '...'-thoughts "..."-conversation (obviously) -------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei wandered through the outskirts of a giant cathedral-looking building. 'Or maybe a monastery.' Yusuke thought. 'Either way, we're gonna have problems getting Keiko back.' "Are we there yet?" Kuwabara complained. "Baka." Hiei snapped. "The castle's right there." "But we've been walking forever! You'd think we'd be there by now." "Kuwabara's right." Kurama said softly. "We should be there. Somethings blocking our path." "But what is it?" Yusuke asked anxiously, thinking only of getting to Keiko. "Can we get by it?" "Well," a voice broke in. "You could. But the only way you get by the first barrier is getting by me!" A large shadow loomed over them. Kuwabara gulped and Hiei snickered. "Chicken." he muttered. "Quiet!" Kurama snapped, his gentle demeanor gone as her sensed the danger. His emerald eyes flickered to gold and back again, and Hiei could see the battle between Suichii and Yokou Kurama being fought. 'Now that he and Botan are together, his demeanor has changed, like he'd do anything to protect her...' Hiei mused. 'Even if "anything" means leaving his Ningen self behind...' A giant one-eyed man stepped out of the shadows. He had bronze skin and wore only a loin cloth made of some kind of rough fur. He carried a large iron mallet in his hand, and he swung it around menacingly. "Which of you will die first?" his deep voice rumbled. "Hn." the short black haired demon stepped forward. "I'll go." "But Hiei-" Kurama said. "You'll get the next one Kurama. I'll be fine." Kurama nodded. He, Yusuke, and Kuwabara backed away, leaving Hiei and the demon space to fight. "You are aware that your going to die, right?" the demon asked. Hiei smirked. "I was just about to ask you the same question." "You're pretty cocky for someone who's life is just about to end." the mostly naked creature grinned. "We'll see about that." Hiei unsheathed his katana and mirrored the other demon's movements, like a reon sizing up its prey. "They're checking each other's Reichi." Kurama muttered. After a moment of this, they charged each other, Hiei with his double-edged blade, the demon with his overly large hammer. The larger demon swung his heavy mallet at Hiei, who parried the blow with his sword. "Huh?" the demon looked shocked at the fact that Hiei could block his attack. His moment of hesitation caused him however, as Hiei used his superiour speed to stab the demon in the heart. The demon stared agape at Hiei as he fell to the ground with a large thud. "That was too easy." Hiei sneered. "He could've at least put up a better fight." A throaty laugh thundered through the impromptu battle field. The 4 Reikai Tenteis started. The demon Hiei had "killed" began to stand. "You honestly thought you defeated me? Oh Hiei it won't be that easy I promise you." "Good." Hiei stepped forward again. "But I have to ask, how did you survive?" "Brachen demons have two hearts. And now I shall finish you once and for all." His hands began to glow, and a black oily substance began to swirl at his fingertips. It spread over his body, spinning and twisting around his form. He laughed and it poured out if his mouth, joining the rest dancing around him. "This," he began. "is La Brûlure Noire. It will burn your very soul, destroying you, so you can never be brought back. Beautiful isn't it?" he asked as her saw Hiei's awed expression. "What's the Brule Noir thing-y?" Kuwabara asked confused. "La Brulûre Noire." Kurama corrected. "It means the Black Burn. It destroys on contact. The demon doesn't lie. If it hits Hiei, his very soul will be burned to dust." "Oh man." Yusuke moaned. "Hiei's in big trouble if it hits...Wait!! Can his Dragon of the Darkness Flame do anything?" "I'm afraid not. It's not strong enough to counter the Black Flame." "But if it hits this guy, will it at least hurt him?" "Most likely not." Kurama said bluntly. Yusuke groaned. "This isn't good. If we lose Hiei we're fucked." Kurama stared silently at the two demons, who were circling each other again. "Be careful Hiei." he said softly. Hiei smirked at his opponent. "The Black Burn...how long did it take a incompatent mind like you to learn such a technique?" "Still with the quips and jokes." the demon grinned, showing gore incrusted fangs. "I sense your insecurity. Could the imfamous Hiei actually have fear?" "If you call having a good time beating you up fear then yes." "Hmmm..." "Why are you hesitating?" Hiei sneered. "Get on with it. You say you can kill me than prove it." "Fine. I think I will." the demon thrust his arm towards Hiei, the black flames shooting towards him with amazing speed. Hiei's speed was greater. He dodged, his Jagan Eye glowing fiercely beneath his headband. "No Hiei!!" Kurama exclaimed. "He's going to attempt the Dragon of the Darkness Flame. He knows it won't affect this perticular demon, not with his shield of black fire...he's so stupid!!" "Am I really, Kurama?" Hiei smirked. "Perhaps you should look a bit closer." Kurama stared at Hiei, not understanding what his old friend was saying. Then it dawned on him. "You too have acchieved the Black Burn?" Kurama asked amazed. "Yes. That's why I asked how long it took for this oaf to finally master it." His opponent stared in horror as a familiar black flame began to swim around Hiei's petite form. "No...you can'tve..." he stuttered, completely terrified. "Now, let's really end this fight." Hiei grinned manically. "It was not suppossed to happen this way!!!" the trembling demon cried. "You thought you could defeat me?" Hiei roared. "You precious Master told you that you would win? Did he bother to tell you he was lying?!" Hiei's hand shot out, the flame following the direction of his pointed fingers. The flames encircled and enveloped the demon, who began screaming in agony. In complete control of his magick fire, Hiei made it drill slowly and painfully into the demon's first wound, the gaping hole in the center of his chest. Horrible wailing shattered their ears as Hiei made his prey suffer under the torture. Enjoying the scene, Hiei proded a little deeper into the dmeon's body, narrowly missing his second heart on purpose. His terrible screeching caused Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara to cover their ears in an attempt to save them from further damage. Hiei finally finished his torture and penetrated the demon's second heart, and in an instant, nothing was left but a pile of ashes where the demon had once been. Kuwabara, who was green with disgust and the threat of throwing up, glared at the short black haired demon. "That was totally uncalled for Hiei. You could've just killed him!!" "But that wouldn'tve been any fun." Hiei sneered. "Baka ningens...can't stomach a simple fight...why in the three worlds am I doing this?" Kurama grinned as he heard Hiei's muttered complaints. "Two questions, Hiei: One, how long have you known the Black Burn and two, how come you never told me you knew how to do it?" "It was a surprise." Hiei smirked. Kurama's grin widened. "Hurry up guys we have to get through the next barrier." Yuskue said. They continued walking, wondering what the next stop held for them.  
  
***  
  
Keiko started as a horrible shriek filled her ears. Akemi had since left, claiming she had work to do. Keiko's sorrows had started to drown her as she worried about Yusuke, wondering where he was and if he was even still alive. 'Of course he's alive!! He's alive, he's alive, he's alive...' she told herself over and over again. "Yusuke..." she whispered sadly. 'This is all my fault...I'm so sorry Yusuke. I love you with all my heart, but I'm going to get you killed!! How can you constantly put up with me always being taken because I'm your biggest weakness?! Arrghh!! Your so stubborn!! Why can't you see that I'm only a burden to you?! Why do you have to be so blind?!' she began to sob, tears streaming wildly down her already tear-stained face. "Why?!" she whispered, her voice filled with anguish. "Why?!" she began shrieking over and over. Sobbing hysterically, she buried her face in her hands. It was then she heard the horrible screams from some where outside. She glanced around the room and spotted a small window. 'So that's where the light's been coming from.' she thought snidely. She stood on her tippy toes to see out the tiny square of a window, only to see Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama watching a chuckling Hiei torture a large, nearly-naked demon. "Yusuke!!" she cried, pounding on the glass as if she could break it. 'No Yusuke stay away!!! Just stay away...PLEASE!!!!' her mind shouted wildly. "GO AWAY!!!" she screamed, hoping he could hear her, even though she knew he couldn't. The demon fell dead, and after a few moments of conversation, the foursome continued walking. "NO!!! she screamed frantically. "GO AWAY!!! GO AWAY!!!!!!!" she banged on the window. 'Break dammit!!!' she thought. She punched it one final time before falling to her knees. "Why won't he go away?!" she asked no one in perticular. "Why?!" Tears sopped her cheeks, falling off her face and onto the floor. "Why does he love me so much?" she whispered, her voice tainted with anguish.  
  
***  
  
As they walked, Yusuke could've sworn he'd heard Keiko's voice, but the thought died after a moment. He stared at the strange building ahead of them, and caught a glimpse of Keiko's face before she disappeared again. "No way!!" he exclaimed. "Nandato, Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked. "I swear I just saw Keiko..." "Where?" Kurama questioned. "In that tiny square window. She...she was crying." "Are you sure?" Hiei asked. "You could've just imagined it." "Maybe, but I'm sure it was her!" "Maybe," a feminine voice broke in. "Maybe not." "Whose there?" Kurama demanded. "You'll never know." a shadowy figure stood on a high tree branch directly above them. Suddenly, the unknown female demon swooped down on Kurama, who paried the blow with a swish of his rose whip.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------- What's going to happen to Kurama??? Believe it or not I don't know either. I have writer's block STILL!!!!! What the heck am I supposed to do now?! *sob sob* Well n e way I guess I should go. Plz R/R 


	8. A Lover's Tragedy

> > Long time no see Minna!!!! I know I haven't exactly been faithful to my writing. Gomen nasai!!!!! I'll do better I swear!!! But anyway, here's chappie 8 of The Danger Love Brings. YAY!! Now we get to see Kurama fight!!!!!!! Enjoy!!!! (Thank you for the idea Deity of Death-san! I SHALL USE IT!!!)  
  
Disclaimer: Honestly. Do we really need to go thru this again?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
Silence covered the area like a thick blanket and a harsh wind blew dirt and leaves everywhere. Kurama and the bat-winged demoness stared each other down. She was tall, with long legs and dark hair that was clipped back off her face, which was round and pretty, except for the small bat snout where a nose ought to be. She wore a tight form fitting, low-cut black and rose- colored kimono with slits up to each thigh. Her small leathery wings fluttered excitedly as she let out a shrill, shrieking laugh, her mouth filled with sharp fangs. She slid into a fighting stance and curled her fingers into talons. Kurama drew his signature rose and mimicked her movements. "You don't stand a chance. Surrender now and I'll spare you." she said in a voice worthy of a Greek Siren. Kurama remained silent. "Ah strong-but-silent. It's just as well. I wish I could fight the other redheaded one though. He'd talk to me. It's much more fun to take them down after they talk all big and bad." she giggled and winked at the insulted Kuwabara.  
"Watch it lady." Kuwabara growled. She only giggled and blew him a kiss. Getting back on track, she withdrew a large, ornate, double-headed battle- axe from her back. The blades gleamed brightly.  
"Kurama! Watch out for her axe!" Yuskue cautioned.  
"I'll be fine." Kurama replied coolly.  
_'There he goes again,'_ Hiei thought. _'Reverting back to his Youko ways. Ever since he's gotten with the Baka Onna, it's like he'd do anything to protect her, even if "anything" means giving up his life. But will he still be able to return as a ningen to the Baka Onna in the Ningenkai?'_  
_Kurama..._ his Youko counterpart called to him. _'What do you want?!'_ _Only to help. Let me take over. It's the only way to win._ _'...'_ _Why are you so afraid of me? I am not a danger to you. You may have your body back when I am through._ Sighing, Kurama gave in to his other half for the second time that day. Silver replaced red and emerald green became a smoky gray.  
"Hmm..." the demoness giggled. "Interesting."  
"Stare as long as you can, wench. You'll soon be dead."  
"Oh don't mind me. I was just admiring your better half. Shame you'll soon be only a memory."   
"Try me, woman."  
"As you wish." She charged forward, her axe gleaming.  
"Kurama!" Yusuke shouted. "Look out!"  
She swung the blade and Kurama sidestepped the blow. She used her momentum and shifted, swinging the blade backwards. He dodged. "Grr.."  
"Something the matter?" She swung at him with a rain of blows and he dodged each one gracefully.  
"Whoa...he's fast in his Youkai form." Yusuke said in awe.  
"Yeah...it's crazy." Kuwabara said. "His Reiki just went through the roof."  
"What else would you expect? He's a demon you idiot."  
"Shut up you little shrimp! No one asked you got that?!"  
"Shut up you two!" Yusuke said impatiently.  
  
Just then, Kurama took the bat- woman's back and knocked her down with a knife hand to the back of her neck. Choking, the demon girl fell to the ground, her axe flying a few yards away from her.  
"Alright Kurama!" Yusuke shouted. The demoness' face twisted in anger.  
"You'll pay for that!" she lunged at him, her claws scratching at him. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up.  
"Wha-?" He kneed her in the stomach and she fell again. Spiting up blood, she clawed the earth with her hands.   
"Curse you...!" she growled at him through her now undone hair. She whipped her legs around and tripped Kurama. She rose quickly and went to kick him, but he rolled away and jumped up. He grabbed her hair and she winced. "Let go of me you traitorous scum!" He gave her brown locks a tug and she cried out. She screamed, and a harsh wind blew Kurama back as he blocked his face from the gale. Leaves whipped by him, slicing his flesh slightly, little streams of blood appearing here and there on his body. Her eyes shone with power and an deep green aura surrounded her form. "Now you've made me angry. You don't want to see me angry!!" She clenched her fists and the gusts grew stronger.  
"What the hell?" Yusuke and the others blocked themselves from the angry winds.  
"She's creating these winds." Hiei shouted into the murderous zephyr.  
"What?!" Yusuke cried. "No way!"  
"Kurama!" Hiei yelled, his concern for his friend obvious. Kurama growled as the winds blew rocks, leaves, and dirt by him.  
"There's no way you can win now!" she cried. "Now that I'm at full power, I am unstoppable!!" The winds calmed some and she raised her glowing hands into the air.  
"Hey what's she doing?" Yusuke shouted.   
"She's casting her spell! Kurama be careful!" The demoness unleashed her attack at the powerless and unprepared Kurama.  
"He's going to try to block it!" Hiei realized.  
"He can't!"  
"I think he knows."  
"But...!!"  
  
Kurama braced himself for the blow, but it never came. An odd weight fell on him and looked to find a trembling, bleeding Botan into his arms. He lowered her to the ground, her head in his lap. "Botan-Chan!" he called. She opened one eye.  
"Kurama..."  
"I told you to stay behind! Why didn't you listen to me?!" he questioned, tears falling from his eyes.  
"I c-couldn't...because...I love you..." and she passed out.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
Whooooo!!!! Cliffie!!! It's getting good, don'tcha think?? Is it good Deity of Death-san?? Please you guys, read and Review!!!!!  
-SilverYumeTenshi


	9. Taken again and a Light in the Master's ...

I'm not going to bother you this time. Read!! Hurry up!!!!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Botan!" It took Yusuke and the others a moment to register what was happening, but when they did, they rushed over.  
"Botan?" Yusuke asked, kneeling beside Kurama.  
"She's out." Hiei said grimly.  
"Botan-chan!"  
"She's not going to wake up you fool." Hiei snapped

"Master..." Akemi's voice called into the darkness.  
"What is it?"  
"Urameshi and his friends have cleared the second barrier."  
The voice chuckled. "As I expected."  
"They are heading this way."  
"Excellent. I've grown tired of waiting." his eyes glowered evilly in the dark.  
"The Grim Reaper has shown. The guard's attack knocked her out."  
"The Yokou's woman?" he laughed. "Excellent. Bring her in. Put her in with Urameshi's girl, but bring that one to me. Time to have another chat with our young friend."  
"Yes Master." Akemi bowed and left the room.

"Botan-chan!!" Kurama whispered.  
"Is she gonna be ok?" Yusuke asked worriedly.  
"Maybe. Maybe not." a voice answered. They looked up sharply. It was Akemi.  
"Hey!!" Yusuke exclaimed. "I know you!! Your one of the one's who kidnapped Keiko!"  
The brilliant demoness smiled. "Ohoho!! Good job. And now, I'll take you're other little friend too." She snapped her fingers and Botan's unconscious from was encased in the same red energy ball used to capture Keiko. In a brilliant flash, she vanished.  
"What did you do with her?" Kurama growled.  
"And Keiko. What did you do with them? Where are they?"  
"They're safe."  
"Are you the last guard?" Kuwabara asked expectantly, though he was a little uneasy. Kuwabara didn't fight girls.  
"Oh no. "I'm your guide into the castle. That is where you'll meet your next-and last-opponent. My Master was so anxious to fight you Urameshi Yusuke, that he killed his last guard off himself."  
"Ha, it looks like the idiot doesn't get to fight."  
"Quiet Hiei." Kuwabara threatened.  
Yusuke grew hard. "Lead the way then lady. I don't have all day."  
"No." she agreed. "You don't."

Akemi lead them into the castle, and they passed what would have been Kuwabara's opponent. He had been decapitated, but his eyes were still open, wide with shock and fear.  
Kuwabara shuddered.  
In the main hall, Akemi stopped.  
"Hey, why did you stop lady? I told you I don't have all day!!"  
Akemi was silent.  
"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Yusuke snapped  
/Urameshi Yusuke....../  
"Huh?"  
/So, we meet again. Well we've haven't met face to face, but we will, oh don't you worry./  
"Come out and face me!!" Yusuke yelled.  
/Now, why would I do that? No, that's not what I'm here for, oh no. I have a proposition for you. Well, actually, it's more of a challenge./  
"What is it?"  
"Its simple, really. You have four hours. All you have to do is find me within the time limit. For every hour that goes by and you don't show, something awful will happen to your little girlfriend./  
"If you touch so much as a hair on her head..." Yusuke growled menacingly.  
The voice chuckled manically.  
"I'm warning you!! Don't you dare hurt her!!"  
/Heh, heh, heh...Time starts...now./

WOW! Them's fightin' words!! lol. I'm sorry this was so short, but I got two chapters up!! YAY!!!! Anyway, what plans does Akemi's Master have for Keiko? Find out the next Chapter!! And please review!!! PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW!!

-Me


	10. To Angry Reviewer

To "Angry Reviewer"

I'm sorry you're angry, really. (Not.) First off, if you'd paid attention to the publish date you would see that this is the first story I've ever written, almost 3 YEARS AGO. I was only 15 at the time, and rarely had any access to any anime whatsoever. I had only managed to catch YYH a few times a week, and at the time, I had no respect for the English language, and Hiei was not a character I had any interest in. Also, had you taken notice of the new SUMMERY I had put in place a few days ago, you would know that I have drudged up the fic from the depths of my old computer and decided it still had some potential. I also wanted to let you know because your "review" was a flame, and mostly your own opinion, I read the first sentence and nothing more, because I was afraid my IQ would drop if I continued reading your ignorant post. So next time, make sure you look carefully before you decide whether you like or dislike something, and have SOUND reason for it, not just opinion, OK? Thank you very much for pointing out that you're a dumbass.

-Bijouterie.


End file.
